swminisfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Yoda´s Lightsaber
Admin? Hi. Just to let you know, I have recently been given Sysop and admin powers for the site. These powers also inclue the power to give other members admin rights. As you are the only other member that participates at this site, would you like to gain admin rights to effectively be this site's second active admin? Please leave a reply on my talk page. Thanks! Darth Mavoc (Talk) 21:39, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :Okay, you've been given full Sysop rights. That means you can move, delete and protect pages amongst other things. May I suggest you read before you begin using Sysop powers. Thanks, Darth Mavoc (Talk) 20:55, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey, sorry I've been away for quite a while. School has been a bit pressuring lately. I should have more time near the end of the week to help out here more often. Thanks for continuing to work around here as well. Darth Mavoc (Talk) 20:23, 31 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Making this wiki more popular/ High-res images I was actually thinking we should try to get all the stats up and running, plus any essential terms before we start advertising. Or at least try to get a few of the first sets, and few of the new ones up and running. This way we can provide a better face to new members. As for the images thing - I dunno. I get them straight from Wizards' database as well. What do you save them as? Darth Mavoc (Talk) 10:08, 14 April 2009 (UTC) How Do you upload images Hi I am Tjyoda and I am wondering how to upload images How do you make pages link to other pages? For Example, I want to make the page 'Commander Effects' link to the existing page, 'Commander Effect'. How do you do this? History of the minis Hey Yoda's Lightsaber, should there be a brief history of each miniature? For Example: ARC troopers fought in many dangerous battles such as the Invasion of Muunilinst. Hawk1777--Hawk1777 14:26, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Ok-cool! I'll get on it ASAP. May the force be with you!! --Hawk1777 14:26, 21 May 2009 (UTC) HELLO? Hello there! I'm Nerfblasterpro of the LEGO STAR WARS WIKI! We need HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Talk about major! We need users to contribute! And I know you've made edits there, so...please feel free to help out! Thanks! -user: nerfblasterpro Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:10, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Sooo Soooo... I've thinking recently. What should we do with this site? I don't mean we should shut down the site but more along the lines of what direction we should take it in. This place is pretty devoid of life (you and I notwithstanding, of course). Darth Mavoc (Talk) ( ) :Cleanup definitely sounds like a good idea. Maybe we could also focus on finishing the database up to the last Wizards set. That way most things are complete and we're "up-to-date". I'm not sure about establishing us as the "main resource" site, though. That would place us in direct competition with places like BlooMilk. Though, I guess we kinda (potentially) already are. I did have one idea that could set us apart from other resource sites, though. —Darth Mavoc (Talk) ( ) ::Sorry for the late-ish reply. ::Well, I was thinking that one thing we could do is add sections to certain articles (like specific miniatures' articles or abilities' articles, etc.) outlining recommended combinations or usages for whatever the article's topic is. It's one advantage we kinda have over other resource sites. Of course, we'd need someone who knows how to play the game and play it well. ::On the same note, we could also have articles for specific builds; perhaps ones that have won whatever competitions/championships there are. What do you think (overall)? Darth Mavoc (Talk) ( ) :::It's possible but, to be honest, I think I'd prefer to wait until after we complete the database portion. Professionalism reasons and all that (read: flimsy reasons). We could try on BlooMilk's forums, though. They seem to be the most friendly and active. —Darth Mavoc (Talk) ( ) A quick message Just a quick message here. I might be unable to edit for a few days as I've requested the Wikia staff to change my username (and this process apparently may require several days to finish). Of course, it probably isn't that great of change - my lack of editing and all that. However, upon my return, I do intend on sprucing up this wiki to some extent. Primarily, I was thinking of administrative stuff that should be worked on - this wiki's policies and administrative templates are what spring to mind (and as you might have noticed, I've been working on that). Of course, working on the database is still just as important. Cheers, Darth Mavoc (Talk) ( ) 10:50, January 8, 2012 (UTC)